Pourquoi?
by Lenalia
Summary: Fic sur la fin de l'année scolaire du trio, en particulier Hermione et Ron. Fic Rated M pour les chapitres suivants
1. Premiers contacts

Chapitre 1 : Premiers "contacts"

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger finissaient leur 7ème et derniere année au college Poudlard. La lune brillait en cette nuit de mi-juin. Le trio avait beaucoup changé au cours de cette dernière année. Harry et Ron avaient un corps qui faisait tourner la tête de plus d'une fille au collège, avec leurs abdominaux sculptés pas les entraînements de Quidditch. Certaines filles craquaient pour les yeux verts émeraude de Harry, mais d'autres préféraient les cheveux roux et flamboyants de Ron. Hermione, elle, avait pris de belles formes au niveau de la poitrine et des hanches, et les garçons de l'école l'avaient remarqué depuis un bon bout de temps… Ses cheveux étaient devenus ondulés, et tombaient majestueusement sur ses épaules, ce qui changeait de ses cheveux emmêlés, comme l'avait fait remarquer Lavande Brown au début de l'année.

Hermione était absorbée par un grimoire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, malgré l'heure tardive. Tout le monde dormait, tous sauf Ron et elle. Ce dernier descendit l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des Gryffondor et regarda Hermione. Elle était tellement jolie… Elle portait une fine robe de chambre qui lui descendait jusqu'au dessus des genoux.

Hermione, tu ne dors pas ? demanda Ron.

Non, j'ai du mal à dormir cette nuit, répondit Hermione en se retournant. Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je n'ai pas sommeil, dit-il simplement.

Viens t'asseoir, proposa timidement la jeune brune en tapotant la place juste à côté d'elle.

Ron s'exécuta. Hermione le regardait intensément, les yeux soudain remplis de désir. Ron l'avait remarqué et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant. Il détourna la tête, histoire de _réfléchir… _Un long et pesant silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents…

Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Ron histoire de rompre le silence.

Oh, un livre que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque.

Tu lis tout ce qui te passe sous la main toi…

Oui, d'une certaine manière…

Ron attrapa l'ouvrage et le mit hors de portée d'Hermione qui commença à grimper sur lui pour le récupérer. Mais Ron réussit à reprendre le dessus. Hermione était couchée sous lui. Il n'avaient jamais étés aussi près l'un de l'autre. La jeune brune pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Ron sur son visage.

Ron, je… commença Hermione en le regardant de nouveau, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Chut, la coupa le jeune homme en posant son index droit sur la bouche d'Hermione. Ne dis rien s'il te plait.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et Hermione ferma lentement les yeux, les joues en feu. Tous deux savaient ce qui allait se passer à l'instant suivant. Ron embrassa lentement Hermione. Elle répondit au baiser, en portant ses mains au cou de jeune homme pour le sentir plus près d'elle. Les lèvres de Ron étaient, chaudes, douces, sucrées…. Il mis ses mains sur les hanches de Hermione et commença à les caresser. Hermione gémît dans sa bouche et se rapprocha encore. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'arrête, c'étai trop... tentant. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher une si grande amitié en se risquant à une aventure peut-être ephemere aux yeux u jeune rouquin. Alors lorsque les mains de Ron glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses, elle sursauta et le repoussa violemment.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron, étonné par ce changement brusque.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle s'en alla vers le dortoir des filles en courant et sans se retourner, laissant derrière elle le rouquin qui la regardait, toujours effaré.

Fin du premier chapitre.

Voila voila… C'est ma première fic de ce genre (ma première fic tout court d'ailleurs lol) Oui oui, je sais, c'est assez court, mais c'était une sorte d'introduction… Si ce début vous a plus, passez par la case « Review please ;)

Bisous, Lenalia


	2. Explications et Deception

Salut ! Voici le 2e chapitre. 

Merci à **_Sandra77_**, **_Emmi_**, **_Mionegnonne_** et **_Virg05_** pour vos reviews ;)

Chapitre 2 : Explications et déception 

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours qu'Hermione évitait Ron. Ron et son regard, Ron et ses lèvres envoûtantes, Ron et son corps si bien sculpté, Ron et… Ron. Ce dernier semblait l'avoir remarqué, car il s'était renfrogné. Apparemment, il n'avait pas parlé à Harry de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Hermione, car Harry ne faisait que de les interroger sur leur silence inhabituel. Hermione passait son temps à la bibliothèque en espérant de tout cœur que Ron ne l'y rejoindrait pas. De son côté, Ron se posait beaucoup de questions : Hermione regrettait-elle ce premier baiser échangé ? Sinon, pourquoi se serait-elle enfuie ? Et pourquoi l'évitait-elle à ce point. Il se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de travers. Peut-être n'avait-il pas bonne haleine…. Avec soulagement, Ron chassa cette drôle d'idée en pensant au bonbon à la menthe qu'il avait mangé juste avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Non, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait cloché.

Extenuée, Hermione consentit enfin à retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, après un après-midi de plus derrière les étagères de la bibliothèque. Elle se stoppa net en voyant le grand roux tout à fait immobile, la fixant intensément malgré le fait qu'il soit au fond de la salle. Il l'avait attendue le pied ferme, décidé à avoir des explications qui ne se limiteraient pas à « On ne peut pas, pas maintenant… ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? D'habitude tu dors comme un loir à l'heure qu'il est, dit Hermione après quelques secondes.

Là n'est pas la question, tu le sais Hermione. Tu sais que je t'ai attendue. Et tu sais pourquoi.

Non, pas du tout, essaya Hermione, avec un air faussement étonné.

Hermione, pourquoi tu m'évites ? demanda Ron en s'approchant d'un pas décidé.

Je ne t'évite pas.

Si !

Non !

Si !

Puisque je te dis que non !

Tu regrettes, c'est ça ?

Ron était maintenant à un mètre d'Hermione. Celle-ci détourna le regard et fixa ses yeux sur la cheminée qui se trouvait à sa droite.

C'est bien se que je me disais, dit Ron avec amertume.

Non, Ron, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

COMPRENDRE QUOI, HERMIONE! s'emporta Ron. Que je suis un imbécile né ? Que je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser si je savais que ça risquait de mettre notre amitié en danger ? Si, Hermione, j'ai parfaitement compris !

Ron, calme toi, tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! supplia Hermione, toujours décidée à ne pas le regarder. Tu ne comprends rien à rien…

Alors explique moi !

Il prit le menton de Hermione entre son pouce et son index, et le tourna vers lui, la forçant ainsi à plonger ses yeux noisette dans ceux de Ron. Et il se passa alors ce que Hermione redoutait tant depuis deux jours : Elle voulait Ron, elle voulait ses lèvres, son torse, ses yeux posés sur elle… Elle voulait Ron.

-Explique moi, Hermione, répéta Ron dans un murmure.

Hermione remarqua que sa voix était devenue rauque.

Ron, si je t'embrasse, j'ai peur de ne pas m'arrêter. J'ai peur qu'on nous trouve dans une mauvais posture, j'ai… j'ai peur, Ron. Je ne regrette en aucun cas ce qui c'est passé, et c'est justement pour ça que je t'évite.

C'est tout ? demanda Ron, soulagé mais honteux de sa réaction quelques minutes plus tôt.

Non, ce n'est pas tout, dit Hermione dans un souffle.

Elle s'approcha encore plus et passa ses mains derrière le cou de Ron. Délicatement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ron qui frémit à ce contact. Il mit ses mains autour des hanches d'Hermione, la serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

Lui-même étonné de son audace, il souleva Hermione à quelques centimètres du sol, la transporta jusqu'au mur le plus proche et la plaqua. Il mit fin à leur baiser et s'attaqua au cou de la jeune fille qui lâcha un gémissement. Elle entoura le bassin de Ron avec sa jambe droite et attrapa ses cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer. Ron grogna un faible « Hermione ! » avent de se coller complètement à elle. Alors Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en se rendant compte de l'effet qu'elle faisait à Ron. Elle prit peur malgré elle. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle repoussa Ron avec un vague « Désolée » et partit en courant, laissant derrière elle, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine un Ron abasourdi qui répéta en hochant la tête : «Désolée…Désolée… »

-Ginny ! Ginny réveille toi ! J'ai quelque chose à te confier…

-Hum… Hermione c'est toi ? Quessispasse ?

Hermione était entrée dans le dortoir des 6eme année pour parler à Ginny.

-C'est ton frère…

Elle lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux jours, accompagnée par les faibles soupirs des camarades endormies de Ginny.

-Ca alors ! Hermione, je crois que j'ai la solution à ton problème…

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu p

Bisouxx, Lenalia


End file.
